Birthday Girl
by krista12
Summary: Danielle's 'birthday' is coming up and she's turning one... sorta. Now fifteen year olds Danny and Sam must decide on the perfect gift for their little girl. Danny x Dani/father x daughter fluff. Last in the Daddy Danny series.


Danielle's 'birthday' is coming up. She's turning one... sorta. Now fifteen year olds Danny and Sam must decide on the perfect gift for their wonderful daughter.

"Hey, birthday girl!" shouted Danny.

"Hi, Daddy." Danielle replied shyly. Danielle had grown a little in the last few months. She had only had about four months or so to adjust to her new life and was now looking about ten and a half. She was in Danny's shirt and pants with one of Sam's goth looking DP necklaces.

"Ready for your gifts?" Sam asked as she walked into her daughter's room. As expected Pamela didn't exactly take kindly to the idea of Sam having a daughter and still needs some coaxing before Dani could have a permanent residence at the Manson's, so Dani lives in the Fenton's guest bedroom. Now, it is painted for her. The walls are a mixture of blue and green. Posters of NASA and space adorn her room as well as photos of her family and friends. She even has a folder she made of all the ghosts, be they friend or foe, and a map of the ghost zone in her room that she made when Danny and Sam were in school.

"I really don't need anything. I've told you before, you've done enough by taking me in and accepting me!"

"You really are just as selfless as your father." Sam said in her normal tone of voice.

"I heard that!" yelled Danny from across the room.

"You were supposed to, Danny! It's a compliment!"

"Okay, okay! Let's get back to your presents!" Danny exclaimed as he hurried off before Danielle could protest. Jazz entered the room with a large package in green wrapping paper.

"Here." Jazz said handing Dani the present.

"It's school books..."

"Yep, we both know you're smart enough to get into Danny's grade, but I thought you might want to get a head start anyways. It's the best thing we could think of that wasn't taken already. It's from me and your Grandma Ida."

"Thank you so much, Aunt Jazz, Grandma Ida!" Dani squealed pulling her aunt into a tight hug then letting her go to hug her great grandmother who had quietly entered the room moments before.

"I'm gonna go to school!" Dani yelled oddly excited about the prospect of school. _Something_ had to be different between her and Danny.

"This next one's from myself, Grandpa Jack, and Uncle Tucker." Maddie said handing Dani another package. This one was much smaller and rounded. It was placed in beautiful silver wrapping paper with a pretty electric green bow on top. Dani opened the package slowly to savor the moment.

"We know it's not much, but..."

"My own Fenton Thermos?" Dani squealed in delight. Maddie, Jack, and Tucker had not expected that reaction when Danny told them it would be a good gift.

"Yep, and you're now programmed into the weapons vault. You now have full access."

"Thank you guys so much!"

"Now for the big one." Danny and Sam said handing her a small, thin box.

"Open it, sweetheart." Sam encouraged. Dani slowly opened this package careful not to tear the contents. It was something paper, that much she could tell. As she lifted the papers from the package she let out a shocked gasp. She couldn't believe it!

It was a birth certificate in _her_ name! It legally stated that Danielle Ida Fenton was the daughter of Daniel Jackson Fenton and Samantha Marie Manson. Danielle repeatedly opened and closed her mouth to say something, but no words would come out.

"You are now Danielle Ida Fenton after Grandma Ida who was such a big help to us." Danny said smiling to said person. Grandma Ida let out a gasp this time and smiled softly back.

"H-how?" Dani finally managed.

"Vlad. A little threatening here, a little manipulative blackmail there... including calling the cops on him for illegal cloning against the person's will... et voila." Danny said finishing the last bit in French meaning 'and here'.

"Thank you! _All_ of you! I love you guys!" Dani yelled hugging them all in a group hug. Dani couldn't be happier.

Well, I think that's finally the end of the Daddy Danny series. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
